The diamond tip disk saw is a tool composing of a metal disk and diamond tips attached on the periphery of the metal disk and used for cutting or grinding the hard material such as stones. FIG. 1 shows the conventional diamond tip disk saw, in which the metal disk has the diamond tips along the periphery of it. These diamond tips are made by sintering the mixture of diamond particles and metal powders and by bonding or welding the mixtures onto the metal disk. And between the adjacent diamond tips there are provided recessed grooves(14). And on the middle part of the metal disk(10), there are provided curved corrugations(16), the recess part of which connects to the groove(14). The corrugation(16) may enhance the rigidity of metal disk and bring about the radially outward air flows which may exhaust the heats and chips generated during the cutting operation. And in case that a plurality of metal disks(10) are overlapped to each other, the adjacent corrugations(6) will form the paths through which the heats and chips are exhausted. On sintering process of diamond tip(12) onto the metal disk(10) or on press forming process of the corrugation(16), the metal disk(10) will be put into the heat treatment to improve the hardness or other properties.
The corrugations(16) of the disk(10) extend from the middle part of disk(10) to the grooves(14) of periphery as they are gradually widen. So, If the outer part of the corrugation(16) is damaged by scratches or by any external forces during cutting operation, the thickness of the outer part of the disk(10) will become non-uniform, and the weight distribution of the disk(10) will also become unbalanced. This non-uniformity of the weight distribution will cause the considerable vibration of disk at high speed rotation. Therefore, the precise machining would not be attainable, and the apparatus may easily get into a breakdown.
Moreover, it will be possible that the disk saw may be non-uniformly deformed by heating or cooling during heat treatment process. This deformation will make the cutting surface of works rough, lowers the quality of products, increases the operation noises, and eventually will result in the breakdown of the disk. Therefore, it is necessary to check the deformation of the disk by test operation with a tester which is equipped with a dial gauge and, if necessary, correct the deformation by striking or pressing the surface of disk after it is firstly formed and heat-treated. But, in the conventional disk saw such as in FIG. 1, the corrugation extends to the outer part of the disk, so the deformation check is difficult because of uneven corrugation, and even though it is possible to check the deformation, the correction of deformation is difficult due to the rigidity, and the deformation of corrugation damaged during use could not be easily cured.